Confía en mí
by OssesLizama
Summary: (AU)¿Qué harías si te desafiaran a enamorar a una chica en tan solo 34 días? Pues, Ymir obtendrá la respuesta a esa interrogante... ¿Ganará o perderá el reto contra Reiner? ¿Será capaz de obtener la atención de Historia? ¡Lee & descubre!
1. Reto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**.

* * *

-Con permiso- La chica entró al salón tímidamente

-Ymir... ¡Ymir!- Susurra el alto a su compañera

-¿Qué quieres?, estoy ocupada

-¿Dices que dibujar en tu mano es estar ocupada?- arqueando una ceja- De todas formas, mira quién llegó

-¿Quién?-

-Que mires...

La morena levantó su mirada para divisar a la recién llegada.

-Es una... chica

-Es Historia Renz

-Sé quién es...

-Pero ¿no te parece raro que esté aquí?

-Algo habrá hech~

-Shhhhh...- La oración de la pecosa fue interrumpida por el profesor a cargo

-Ese es el problema... Ella es... Perfecta...

-¿Qué dices?, está bien que digan que es linda, buena persona y demás, pero ¿perfecta?

-Sasha la considera una Diosa... Mmmh... Ya que estamos en estas y no te ves nada interesada... Te reto...-Desafió el rubio

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que... la enamores

-¿Estás loco?-

-Sshhh...- Volvió a insistir el profesor- Señorita Renz, puede tomar asiento

La chica asintió y se dirigió a un pupitre que estaba tres más alla a la izquierda de Ymir.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Reiner susurró aún más bajo ante la cercanía de la rubia

-Tonterías... Es solo que no me gustan esas cosas...

-¿O no quieres enamorarte?- Esta pregunta tocó el orgullo de la castaña

-Pf, estás hablando conmigo. ¿Sabes qué?, acepto el reto...

-¡Ya basta, Ymir!, esto es una sala de castigo. CAS-TI-GO, no de diversión

Los pocos alumnos castigados e inclusive Historia voltearon a ver a la regañada.

-Pero profesor Shadis...- Se trataba de excusar mientras su amigo aguantaba la risa.

-Nada de peros, mañana te quiero aquí después de clases. Bien-decía mientras se tranquilizaba-, son las cinco, se pueden retirar

Los pupilos ansiosos por salir de ahí se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Te doy treinta y cuatro días, ni más ni menos, hasta la fiesta de bienvenida a los novatos, te quiero ver ahí con acompañante- le guiñó el ojo derecho-. Si no lo consigues, atacaré yo, y si ganas, pues, será una sorpresa...- Instruía el ojimarrón mientras colgaba su mochila al hombro y caminaba hacia la salida.

-_Rayos, ¿en qué me metí?_... P-pero ¡Los fines de semana! -Su desafiante ya se había ido, ya todos se habían ido, todos menos...

-¿Historia?- Susurró mientras la miraba

La rubia levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la de la ojimiel.

-¿Q-qué sucede...?- Pregunta la ojiceleste avergonzada ante la mirada de la morena

-¿Eh? N-no, nada. Me voy. Si. Adiós- Habló saliendo del salón rápidamente

-¡O-oye!, tu moch~- Trató de de avisar, pero Ymir ya se había devuelto a buscar su morral velozmente.

* * *

-Creo q-que es mala idea...-

-No es así Berth, créeme. Lo tengo todo planeado... Le dí treinta y cuatro días... Habrá tiempo, ahora vayámonos, me dio hambre...

Los dos chicos se dispusieron a salir del baño, pero no se dieron cuanta que había alguien más.

-"Treinta y cuatro días?"-

* * *

-Estúpido Reiner- Ofendía en voz baja mientras iba de camino a su casa- ¿Cómo lo haré?, ¿Qué ganaré yo después de todo esto?... Aún me quedan treinta y cuatro días... Mañana empiezo... Pero ¿y si es desde hoy? N-no, no creo. Oh... Rayos, mañana castigo... Tendrá que ser entre clases... ¿Y si no voy al castigo?. No, tendría doble... ¡Aaaaah!, ¿qué haré?, no quiero perder- Se quejaba mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Ymir?

-¿Qu~

¿Qué haces hablando sola?

-Nanaba, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, voy de camino a cas~ ¡Oye!, esta es vía pública... PÚ-BLI-CA...

-Vaya, por un momento sonaste como Shadis... Esper... ¡Te necesito!- Le pide la morena

-O-okei... pero vayamos a casa- Ideó la mujer sorprendida

* * *

-¡¿Que quieres qué?!- Exclamó la ojiazul

-Que me ayudes...

-Veo que Hanje te está pegando la locura: Primero te encuentro en la calle hablando sola y ahora quieres que te ayude a conquistar a una chica...

-¡Hey!, no me compares con esa demente...

-Honestamente no sé qué te podría encontrar de atractivo...- comentaba la delgada mirando de pies a cabeza a Ymir-

-No seas boba...

-Además tu no eres como para una relación. Pero te ayudaré porque creo que es un suceso que quedará en la línea de tiempo de este apartamento...

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

-Porque estás madurando. Te estás dando cuenta que las relaciones serias existen. Ahora sab...

-_Si tan solo supieras que todo esto es una farsa...- _Pensaba Ymir ignorando lo que su consejera hablaba

-...¡El amor adolescente!

-Ya, ya... Lo importante es que me ayudarás... Ahora dime, ¿qué cosas le gustan a las chicas?

-Tú eres chica...

-Pero no es lo mismo, mi niñez fueron autitos, ningún vestido, suciedad, football... lombrices y esas cosas no femeninas...

-Oh, ya lo recuerdo... tan tierna que eras- rememoraba la rubia apretándole y estirando las mejillas de la castaña

-Ia... bashta-trataba de articular zafándose de las manos de su compañera- ¿Cómo que "era"?-suspiró-... Sólo dime qué debo hacer

-Para comenzar... ¿Cómo se llama?

-Historia...

-Historia ¿qué?

-Historia... Renz. _Gracias orangután, si no hubieras dicho el apellido ya estaría nerviosa..._

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Eeh... Supongo que la misma que yo...

-Punto menos, ¿color de ojos?

-C-celestes...

-¿Pelo...?

-Rubio; largo... c_reo_...

-¿Estatura?

-¡Un momento!, quiero conquistarla, no acosarla...

-Bien, bien... Por lo menos sabes algo sobre ella. Mmmmh... Sólo sé como tú... Pero una pizca mas tierna...

-¿Ese es tu consejo?

-Solo el primero, después veremos si has avanzado o no...- la ojiazul posó su mentón en la palma de su mano y miró fijamente a Ymir- Estás creciendo muy rápido... Ven aquí...

-No hagas esto- Negó la pecosa

-Ymir, ven aquí- Mandaba la mujer hasta que la castaña se acercó y se abrazaron.

-Ya que estamos así... Hoy me castigaron... Y mañana también debo ir- dio una risita nerviosa hasta que sintió un dolor en su cabeza: la rubia le había pegado un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Vete a dormir...- Aseveró Nanaba, seria, echándole una mirada feroz, la cual le daría miedo a cualquiera.

* * *

Se que es tarde, pero aquí respuesta a los reviews de "En la madrugada todo se puede"

**jScarlet:** Muchas gracias. Palabras como esas me animan a crear historias.

**Laabii262:** Dejaré a los protagonistas reales en incógnito y lo que sucede tiempo después es un secreto... Aunque...

**Eriza**: Sip, acertaste... :D

**Okisawa Hinari:** ¿Fue muy impactante? :c

* * *

"When your dreams all fail"

**Masamune94:** Gracias :)

**Maria Hatake-chan:** Somos muchos los que quieren que Ymir vuelva U_U Gracias por tu apoyo, pero no hay continuación, la historia se me ocurrió en el momento :'c

**Okisawa Hinari:** Gracias!

**meli:** Gracias a ti!

* * *

"Contigo, hasta el fin de la eternidad"

**Laabii262:** Estaba pensando en dejarla hasta ahí... Pero la seguiré cuando tenga tiempo de sobra porque debo ver la peli y escribir y así sucesivamente... xD Gracias por leer!

**jScarlet:** Eso haré!

**Mamba Negra1:** Si la seguiré, que la tentación no gane! Obvio que si... Ultimamente he tenido varias ideas de YumiKuri :3

**DrahksArt:** Gracias. ¿Tu crees que fue muy rápido? :O Pero cuando te enamoras, no hay tiempo para pensar U_U Bueno, lo mejoraré. Ya crearé mas historias!

**Okisawa Hinari:** Decidí que no sería One Shot!

* * *

"¿Y si algún día?"

**Majinesan:** Que bueno que te haya gusta :D Gracias por leer mis fic!

**Mamba Negra1:** Muchas gracias de verdad!

**mazaka-san:** :))

**ilse:** Obvio que si!

**Okisawa Hinari:** ;D


	2. Día 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**.

* * *

-_Bien, hoy es el comienzo… _¡Adiós, anciana!- se despedía la morena.

-¡Exijo respeto!, sólo teng~ ¡Oye!...- llamaba Nanaba.

-¿Qué?

-…Buena suerte- le deseaba la ofendida haciendo un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar derecho.

-S-si… gracias

Ymir salió del complejo de apartamentos caminando hasta la parada de autobús, iba en calma hasta que comenzó a sonar su celular:

-¿Hola?

#¡Ymir! ¿Qué tal?, ¿Lista para comenzar la apuesta?, ya sabes, treinta y cuatro días a partir de hoy. Si no lo logras, será mi turno de enamorarla, bueno, yo tengo más posibilidades…#

-Ya cállate…

#¿Dónde estás?#

-En la parada de autobús.

#¿Qué?, pero, Ymir, vives a cuatro manzanas del instituto…#

-Ts, ya no molestes- se quejaba la morena hasta que llegó un bus, toda la gente subió a el, menos un señor en sillas de ruedas que hacia un esfuerzo por hacerlo, pero no podía.

#... y Bertholdt se tropezó y cay~#

-Ya nos veremos después- la pecosa colgó, se acercó al señor y le ayudó a subir al bus.

-Gracias, señorita.

Indiferente, Ymir no le contestó nada y se volvió al asiento donde estaba minutos antes.

-Al demonio, me iré caminando…- así emprendió el corto viaje hacia el edificio educacional- ¿Cómo me acercaré a ella?... Chocar por "accidente"… "Se te cayó el lápiz". No… es muy de película…

-Meow

-¿Qué?

-Meow

-¿Dónde…?- miraba hacia todos lados hasta que vio una caja con cuatro gatitos dentro.

-Meow

La ojimiel se acercó a la caja y los miró uno por uno:

-Miren, la verdad no me llevo bien con la mayoría de los animales… Deberán aprender a vivir por si mismos.

-Meow- maullaba uno.

-No me mires así.

-Meow

-Sé que es difícil…

-Meow- decía otro.

-Está bien, me los llevaré… ¡No se ilusionen!, los llevaré a la escuela, pero estoy segura que habrán algunos idiotas que querrán un estúpido gato- cogió la caja y comenzó a caminar.

-Meow

-Tú lo serás- peleaba con los gatitos hasta que se topó con la entrada de la escuela, sacó un marcador de su mochila y escribió un anuncio en la solapa más visible: "Adopta un gatito"- Bien, espero que cuando salga, ustedes ya no estén aquí…

Así pasó el primer periodo hasta que llegó el receso de la mañana…

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Ya le hablaste?

-¿Crees que esto es tan simple, Reiner?

-N-no, pero tal ve~

-Chicos…- interrumpió Bertholdt.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio.

-Historia viene hacia acá- apuntó el pelinegro nervioso.

-Imposible…- negó la morena.

El trío se quedó en silencio observando disimuladamente a la chica, pero no sucedió nada, la ojiceleste los pasó yendo en dirección al baño de chicas.

-Ya no nos tenses, Berth- regañó la morena.

-L-lo siento- se disculpó el más alto de los tres- P-pero viene de vuelta…- susurró.

-¿Han visto a Nanaba?- consultó la ojimiel.

-¿Para qué la quieres?- interrogó Braun.

-Asuntos de novias- le responde Ymir guiñando un ojo.

-Creo que la vi entrar al salón de Profesores- indicaba el de piel aceitunada.

-Nos vemos después- se despidió la pecosa trotando por el pasillo.

-¡Oye, el timbre ya va a sonar!- le advirtió el rubio.

-Creo que no te escuchó- parló el ojiverde.

* * *

"Toc-toc"- La ojimiel tocó la puerta del salón de docentes.

-¿Si?, ¡Ymir!

-Han~ Profesora Hanje, ¿est~

-¡Nanaba!- gritó la Maestra con gafas.

-Olvídalo…- Susurró entre dientes la castaña.

-Ymir… ¿qué sucede?

-Hey, um, necesito hablar contigo…

-Si, claro. Espera un momento, voy a buscar mis libros…

La ojiazul dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la sala mientras la joven esperaba en el pasillo. El timbre sonaba, ya era hora de entrar a clase, pero la "Titán Danzarina" (Sus compañeros de equipo le habían apodado así) aún esperaba.

-Ya era hora…- decía la pecosa con un leve tono de molestia.

-No te quejes y vamos…

-¿Debes hacer clase?- preguntó la morena mientras caminaban.

-Algo así, soy encargada de un grupo.

-Oh, verdad…

-Entonces. ¿Qué quieres hablar?

-Eh, estee… Si podrías hablar con Shadis sobre el castigo…

-No, no y no. Tú te metes en problemas, tú sales de ellos.

-Por favor… Sólo esta vez…

-Ya- dejando los libros encima del escritorio- ¿cuántas veces te he salvado…?

-¿…dos…?- trató de contestar encogiéndose de hombros y torciendo la boca.

-Doce, te he salvado doce veces, Ymir. ¿No crees que ya es hora que dejes de comportarte como una niña de primaria?- le reñía la rubia a la castaña, mientras que ésta mantenía su mirada baja.

-S-siento mucho las veces que te he hecho enojar… Lamento todas las veces que te he hecho preocupar…

-¡Iiigh!, ¡Ymir!- la docente se tapó la cara con una mano, resignada.

¿Qu~- la interrogante de la joven fue interrumpida por un abrazo.

-Trece…

-¿Trece?

-Serán trece salvadas…

-Te debo mi vida…- decía agradecida la titán.

-Lamento decirte que ya la tengo-sonrió-… ¿eh?

El abrazo se rompió por parte de la adulta al darse cuenta que no estaban solas, había alguien más…

* * *

**/**Hasta aquí el cap... No, mentira, sólo les diré: Creo que este capítulo es asquerosamente largo, les advierto :c Lo quería cortar en dos partes, pero me di cuenta que por lo menos a mi me gusta leer capítulos un poco extenso, no sé ustedes. Creo que estaba inspirada xD

Bueno, término corte comercial(?)...**\\\**

* * *

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogó Ymir extrañada, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida y se giró.

-Permiso…- pidió la chica.

-¿Historia?- dijo en voz apenas audible.

-Eh… Um… Permiso…- volvió a repetir la ojiceleste con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Señorita… ¿sus compañeros?

-¡Ah!, P-profesora Nanaba… Um… Se quedaron en el gimnasio…

-Bien… Contaré hasta quince…- amenazaba la docente.

-_Están en problemas…_-mentalizó la morena mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia pequeña.

-Hablando de clases, Ymir, te debes ir… Ymir… ¡Ymir!

-¿Ah?... Ah, eh, yo me tengo que ir… Na~ Profe Nanaba, debo hablar con usted después de clases- la ojimiel salió del salón y se topó con una hilera de alumnos pertenecientes al grupo la rubia; En sus caras se veía una expresión de miedo_.-¿Poderes psíquicos?, en fin, quién no estaría así si tu maestra a cargo es la bruja de Nanaba…_

-¡Te escuché, Ymir!- Gritó la ojiazul desde la entrada de la sala.

-¿Qué demo…, pero si no he dicho nada- se volteó de inmediato aterrada.

* * *

-¡¿Quée?!

-Eso dijo el entrenador…

-Armin, ¿estás seguro que no escuchaste mal?

-Estoy seguro… Pero primero deben hacer las selecciones que son…-por unos segundos ojeó un cuadernillo que tenía entre sus manos- Pasado mañana.

-¡¿Pasado mañana?!

-¿No lo sabías?, le había comunicado a Ymir para que les avisara a ustedes…

-Idiota…

-Reiner, no queremos problemas. Cuando termine todo esto, pueden pelearse, hasta matarse si quieren, pero ahora no. Bien, me voy, nos vemos.- se despidió el pequeño rubio para dejar atrás al par de titanes.

-N-no te enojes Reiner- pedía el pelinegro, nervioso.

-No estoy enojado, sólo un poco molesto por la irresponsabilidad de Ymir…- le respondió.

* * *

-¿Cómo crees que serán los nuevos?

-No me importa cómo sean, sólo me importa que por lo menos sepan patear el balón.

-No seas así, Jean. Esperemos que se presenten voluntarios…

-Tienes razón, Marco. Pero tú lo tienes fácil; tu trabajo es atrapar el balón y ya…

-No es así, Jean, lo de Marco es difícil, te lo digo porque yo entré al equipo como portero, pero descubrí que no era lo mío. Además, si nos meten gol, la responsabilidad y los alegatos nuestros caen en él…

-Gracias, Thomas… Aquellos tiempos…- rememoraba el pecoso.

-H-hola chicos.

-Hey, hola Berth- saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Este… ¿Han visto a Ymir?

-Después que sonó el timbre de mediodía, la vi correr hacia el baño- respondió Wagner.

-Umm… ¿ustedes sabían que la selección es pasado mañana?

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los tres al unísono, ignorantes sobre el evento.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron?- preguntó el castaño.

-B-bueno… Ymir…

-¡Aaagh!. ¿Por qué a ella?, a la más irresponsable, floja, antip~

-Ya, cálmate, Jean- apaciguaba el ojimarrón.

-Bien, lo que debemos hacer es separarn~

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludó enérgica interrumpiendo al rubio.

-¡Tú!- apuntó el ojiámbar acercándose violentamente y tomando de la blusa a la morena.

-Hey, cálmate Kirschtein- decía con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si acabamos de saber que las selecciones son pasado mañana?

-Oh, lo siento por eso, se me olvidó por completo- sonrió- Hablando de eso, el partido es el día después de la selección- avisó despreocupada.

-¡Irresponsable!- gritó el trío mientras Bertholdt negaba con la cabeza.

-Hoy hay práctica…- volvió a anunciar la ojimiel mientras los chicos se tapaban el rostro en modo de decepción.

-P-pero Ymir, hoy tienes castigo…. Comentó el más alto de todos.

-Sólo eso nos faltaba- decía Jean mirando el techo, como si buscara ayuda en los focos de luz. Hasta que volvió la vista hacia la castaña- Espero… Sólo espero que Nanab~

-Hey, hey, hey- le interrumpió la pecosa dándole palmaditas en el hombro- No te exasperes. Nanaba ya vino al rescate… Ya, tranquilos…- les dijo con aliento despreocupado y guiñándoles un ojo- ¡Adios!...

-¿Qué acabo de presenciar…?- preguntaba Thomas mientras observaban como Ymir se alejaba, inmóviles.

-Bien, bien, bien…- interrumpió Jean- Thomas, ve a avisarles a los demás sobre… la información- el rubio asintió y en fracción de segundos desapareció del lugar- Bert, ve con Reiner a la oficina de Shadis, pregúntenle cosas específicas del entrenamiento. Tú, Marco, ve con el club de periodismo, a ver si nos ayudan con los documentos de inscripción.

Marco estaba a punto de correr cuando se volvió:

-Jean, ¿tú qué harás?

-Iré al baño, ya no aguanto. Me voy a mear encima- sonrió-. Luego iré a cancelar un compromiso que tenía al salir de clases. Todo sea por el equipo…

-Me impresiona como puedes llegar a ser un buen líder… Todo sea por el equipo. Nos vemos luego.

* * *

-¿En qué piensas?

-Oh, tengo una duda…

-Si esa simple duda te tiene así, puede que se convierta en algo existencial para ti… Sólo dila y ya…

-Connie… Si es la fiesta de bienvenida para los novatos, ¿por qué la celebran el día que salimos a vacaciones de invierno?, o sea, ya han pasado un par de meses para que sea de bienvenida… ¿no crees?

-…Eh… t-tal vez así matan a dos pájaros de un tiro, que sé yo…- trataba de responder el bajito.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?

-Me presentaré en la selección…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué?

-Y-yo también iré…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Espero que quedemos los dos…

-Yo también… Pero tú tienes más posibilidades. Soy un asco, lo único para lo que sirvo, es para comer

-No digas eso Sasha. Sé que nos irá bien, mírame, soy un debilucho, pero igual participaré. Aunque tienes razón en eso de comer. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te inscribí en el concurso de comer salchichas?, Sasha Browse, ¡primer lugar!. Jajajaja

-No te burles… Es lo mejor que hago… Aunque… Mi venganza estuvo mejor: fue inscribirte en ese concurso de físico culturismo… ¡Todos se rieron!, los jueces pensaron que te habías equivocado de cuarto y llamaron a los de natación... -ambos rieron.

-Okei, okei… Ya vamos a clase. Al fin, sólo nos queda la clase de la tarde, después iré a ver el entrenamiento.

-Te acompaño…

* * *

-¿Es legal que estés aquí?

-Soy chica y, además, docente de esta institución educacional, tengo todo el der~

-No te pongas…

-¡No me interrumpas, Ymir!

-Okei… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Profesora de Historia?

-¿His… toria?, ¿Historia? ¡Historia!

-Sisisi… Historia Renz…

-E-entendí que el apellido era Reiss… No bromees…

-No lo hago

-Oh, rayos…

-Docente y esa bocota… ¿Qué tienes?

-¡Eres una asalta cunas!

-¡Baja la voz!- la morena le tapó la boca a su acompañante.

-Uses on an identes…

-¿Qué?

-Que- destapando su boca- ustedes son tan diferentes. Ella con excelentes notas, buen comportamiento, impresionante rendimiento. Es hermosa, su personalidad, su humor, su sonrisa… Y tú… bueno… eres tú…

-¡Ya vete!

-Jajaja, era broma, en fin… Me haces tanto reír. Ten- le lanza la camiseta

-Gracias- se la pone.

-¿Te espero?

-¿En las gradas?

-En las gradas, pequeña- la rubia estaba a punto de salir del vestidor de chicas, hasta que Ymir le llama:

-Oye…

-¿Ah?

-Ya no soy pequeña…

-Lo sé- ambas sonrieron.

* * *

-Mira a quién me encontré en el camino hacia aquí Sasha...

-Hola, ¿qué tal?,¿quieres?- la castaña le ofrecía un trozo de pan a la recién llegada.

-Hola Sasha, no, gracias.

-¡Miren!, la Profesora Nanaba sale del vestidor de chicas, ¿qué posición será?

-Sasha, dudo que esté en el equipo. Uno: No está vistiendo el uniforme. Dos: Los maestros no pueden jugar con los alumnos…- apuntaba Connie mientras se sentaba a la derecha de la ojiámbar.

-Y tú, Historia, ¿te apuntarás a la selección?- le preguntó la glotona

-N-no…

-Pues, Connie y yo participaremos.

-Les deseo suerte.

-¡Miren!- exclamó el chico.

-¿Qué sucede, están vendiendo algo para comer?

-Ymir salió de los vestidores, al igual que…

La Profesora Nanaba…- la pequeña rubia terminó la oración de su amigo.

-¿Eh?, ¿sabes alg~

-¡Hola chicos!

Hola, Profesora Nanaba- saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-P-profesora, siéntense- le ofreció la ojiceleste

-Oh, no… Me sentaré más abajo, en primera fila- sonrió- Pero gracias…

-¿Qué hace aquí?- interrogó "la chica patata"

-Pues, lo mismo que ustedes, vine a ver el entrenamiento, pero en realidad… vine por Ymir, soy su fan número uno- les guiño un ojo y comenzó a bajar. Los tres se sonrojaron, pero el sonido del silbato los trajo de vuelta.

-Llegaron a tiempo, eso significa que Ymir les avisó a cada unos de ustedes- decía el entrenador. Todos se miraban, mientras la pecosa sonreía de lado, relajada- Bien inútiles, ¡a entrenar!- con un leve soplido hizo sonar el pequeño instrumento y todos corrieron en dirección a la portería para comenzar con Marco.

Después de casi tres horas de un "ligero" entrenamiento (así le decía Shadis cuando máximo era tres o cuatro horas seguidas), todo el equipo se reunió alrededor del coach y Armin.

-Muy buen entrenamiento gusanos, ahora, el señor Arlelt les dará las instrucciones

-Hubo un cambio y las selecciones serán mañana- todos se miraron-, pero aún así, el partido será el mismo día en que se dijo. Y… mañana a primera hora sabré contra qué equipo jugaremos. Eso es todo por ahora…

-¡A las duchas!- mandó el monitor- ¡Tú!, Franz, recoge todos los implementos y guárdalos en la bodega- le pidió al chico mientras caminaba en dirección al edificio.

* * *

-Este entrenamiento estuvo fenomenal

-¿Crees que este año pidan la cancha para entrenar los fines de semana?

-Puede que si, Sasha. Pero lo que quiero es que este año las selecciones no sean contra Shadis…

-No seas cobarde, Connie… ¡Todo sea por el equipo!- expresó la castaña con una mano alzada.

-Miren quién lo dice, la que hace un rato decía que era una buena para nada…- Historia rió.

* * *

-¿Creen que este año hayan más chicas de voluntarias?- preguntó Thomas mientras los demás se duchaban o se vestían.

-Espero que si…- respondió Jean- Aunque me conformo con Mikasa… ¡Nada personal, Eren!

-¡Ja!, como si algún día ella te correspondiera… ¡No te preocupes, algún día llegará esa yegua pura sangre que tanto deseas!- se burló el ojiverde mientras todos reían.

-Idiota…- susurró el castaño- ¡Hey, Bert!, ¿es verdad lo que escuchamos por ahí?- cambió de víctima rápidamente.

-¿Q-qué sucede?

-No te hagas… Nos dijeron que entre tú e Ymir… Ya sabes…

-¡¿A-Aah?!... N-no… No piensen mal… Ella es s-sólo…

-¿Pasajera?- interrumpió Thomas.

-¿De una sola noche?- ayudó Eren.

-¿Muy ruda para ti?- agregó Reiner entre risas- lo siento, fue inevitable…

-No sean malos. Que pasen tiempo juntos, no significa que tengan algo…- defendió Marco.

-S-sólo somos amig~

-.¡Los estoy oyendo!- se escuchó un grito desde el vestidor de chicas, era Ymir. Los chicos rieron a carcajadas.

-Aún no sé por qué no se viene a duchar con nosotros… ¡Es prácticamente un chico!- susurró Jean.

-¡Ya no te salvas, Jean!- volvió a gritar la morena.

-Mejor cállate- le advirtió Braun golpeándole en la cabeza mientras todos aguantaban la risa por la regañada hacia el castaño, quién quedó serio.

* * *

-Estúpidos… Como si no tuvieran otro tema para conversar- se quejaba la pecosa mientras se enjuagaba el champú del cabello.

-¿Sabes si Shadis pedirá la cancha para este fin de semana?- preguntaba Mikasa.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Quizás después de la selección nos notifique… Pero- saliendo de la ducha- de todas formas le recordaré a Armin.

-Vale…

-¡Mikasa!, se escuchó desde fuera.

-Nos vemos- se despidió la pelinegra mientras salía del vestidor.

* * *

-… pero así no fue. Bien, es hora de ir a casa…

-¿Te vas, Connie?

-Pues… -miró hacia todos lados- Si, deberíamos, ya todos se fueron, a excepción de Franz, pobre. ¿Vamos, Historia?

-Si, claro- respondió mientras ordenaba sus cosas-, adelántense, ya los alcanzo.

-Te esperaremos en el market de la esquina- sugirió Sasha.

-¿Por qué allá?- preguntó el calvito.

-…Me dio hambre- declaró, sonriente.

-No tienes remedio…- suspiró el chico mientras se alejaban.

* * *

-¿Qué haces, Franz?- se escuchó lejano.

-El entrenador… ya sabes, guardar todas estas cosas…- el muchacho se escuchaba algo resignado.

-Ya veo… -miró hacia todos lados- ¿Y Hannah?

-Me está esperando, por eso tengo que hacer esto rápido- nerviosamente, el joven cogía los conos del césped, pero cada que recogía, se le caían dos. Ymir lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y después de haber descargado sus pulmones con un suspiro chasquéo la lengua.

-Ve…

-¿Qué?

-Que vayas donde Hannah…

-¿Ahora?

-Pos, si quieres la próxima semana- Franz se quedo mirándola- ¡Ahora!, antes que me arrepienta… 5… 4… 3…

-¡G-gracias, Ymir!, te debo una… ¡Nos vemooos!- se alejaba el enamorado a toda prisa.

Al momento que el pelinegro ya no estaba a la vista, la ojimiel comenzó a recoger los materiales deportivos, hasta que comenzó a sonar su celular:

-¿Hola?

#¿Ymir, dónde estás?#

-Ah, Nanaba, eh… Shadis me pidió que… guardara las cosas…

#Vale, no te demores…#

-No te preocupes…

#Estaré con…#

-Mike, lo sé…-interrumpió- Tortolitos- decía con tono picarón.

#¡No es mi novio!, deja de molestar#

-Sisi, lo que digas. Adiós.

Pasados quince minutos, la pecosa cerró la bodega, cogió su mochila y se dirigió al salón de profesores. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Nanaba y Zakarius abrazados.

-Ah… Eh… -sonríe de medio lado- No los quería interrumpir.

-Y-yo… -separándose del rubio- Nos~

-No, no me des explicaciones, yo sólo venía a devolver las llaves… Las dejaré por aquí.

-Ymir, sól~

-Te esperare afuera… Aprovechen, ¡nos vemos!

La morena salió de la sala, dejando a los dos adultos solos nuevamente.

-Nanaba es toda una rompe coraz~- algo la interrumpió.

-Miw…- Ymir miró a todas partes.

-Miw…- de nuevo.

Al parecer provenía de la caja que dejó a la entrada de la escuela en la mañana.

-Eh… Se los llevaron todos…

-Miw…- se escuchó apenas.

-Oh, quedas tú- cogió al cachorro de felino doméstico, parecía pequeño, pero comparado con sus hermanos ya adoptados, era un pelín más grande, su pelaje era castaño oscuro, en el sector de las vibrisas tenía unas diminutas manchas blancas, como puntitos. Sus ojos no eran como los de los demás; grandes, llenos de alegría y curiosidad, no, al contrario, el gatito parecía estar aburrido, sus ojos eran de color oro opaco.

-Tchí- el estornudo por parte del gato interrumpió la observación de la humana.

-Oye… Pareces enfermo…

-Miw…

-¿Miw?... ¿Meow?

-Miw…

-Lo sé, es mejor ser diferente. Te dejaré…- la ojimiel giró en sus talones y comenzó a correr.

* * *

-¡… entonces Bertholdt se tropezó y cay~!

-Oy briosa…-interrumpió Sasha.

-¿Qué?... No me interrumpas.

-Que- traga- estoy nerviosa…

-Yo también, pero todo sea por el equipo.

-Tienes razón… ¿quieres la mitad?- le ofreció a su amigo partiendo un sándwich asimétricamente.

-Bueno… ¡Oye, este ni siquiera es la mitad!

-Hey, ¿sa o e Ybir?

-Traga antes de hablar, Sasha...

-¿La que viene ahí no es Ymir? Parece algo agitada.

-Obvio que si, acaba de entrenar. Hablando de eso… Aún no viene Historia…

-Mira, está comprando algo…- seguía mirando- Y se fue corriendo nuevamente… ¡Buena suerte!

-No te escuchó…

* * *

-_Es Nanaba_- pensó la morena mientras divisaba que venía alguien a lo lejos, comenzó a trotar con más potencia. Al momento de estar más cerca de la persona, notó que no era la docente, si no, Historia. Sus miradas chocaron, por un momento la castaña sintió correr en cámara lenta, pues no notaba que avanzaba demasiado, aún así se seguían mirando hasta que la pasó- _¿Qué fue eso?_- Se aferró a su compra y tomó velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela.

-Hey, mira lo que te compr~- el gatito ya no estaba. Se quedó, por un momento, mirando la caja vacía.

-¿Qué miras?- se escuchó de repente.

-Ah, no, nada. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Desde hace unos segundos… ¿Por qué traes una botella de leche?- preguntó la ojiazul con el ceño fruncido.

-Me dio sed- se limitó a responder- Vamos a casa…

* * *

-¡Disculpen la demora!

-Ya era hora… No sabes lo que es estar con Sasha cuando le da hambre…

-¿Qué es eso?- interrogó curiosa mirando un bulto en el abrigo de la rubia.

-Me lo encontré…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde…- expuso el chico.

* * *

-Aff, por fin en casa- exhaló dejando caer su cuerpo en el sofá.

-¿Quieres algo para comer?

-Por favor…- pidió la ojimiel pestañeando rápidamente, el cansancio le estaba ganando.

-¿Sabes con quienes me encontré en el entrenamiento?- comentó la rubia mientras preparaba unos sándwiches- Con Sasha, Connie e Hi… _Si le digo, se distraerá del entrenamiento. Estúpido amor adolescente… _incluso parecían atentos.

-Si… me comentaron que iban a inscribirse…- se le notaba lo exhausta que estaba.

-¿Crees- le pasa el sándwich y sentándose al lado- que queden los dos?

-Quién sabe… -mordiendo- Puede que quede uno de los dos, ninguno, o los dos…

-Tienes razón…

-Si veo que- mordiendo- dan lo mejor de sí… Hablaré con Shadis… Trataré de hacer algo.

-Sabes cómo es Keith, es un bruto, cabeza hueca- opinó la ojiazul.

-Puede ser, pero la verdad es que el sándwich estaba delicioso- la pecosa se levantó del sillón llevando el plato a la cocina

-¡Yo lavo!

-Gracias, me iré a dormir- bostezó- Buenas noches- le deseó a la mujer tomándole la cara con ambas manos y depositándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches- le devolvió.

Ymir se cambió a su pijama, se cepilló los dientes y, al momento de que su cabeza tocó la suave almohada se durmió.

* * *

-Ten, come- le ofreció la pequeña rubia- Debes tener hambre después de un día agotador… El entrenamiento estuvo divertido, nunca había ido a uno, no sé por qué fui…- bostezó- Me iré a dormir, puedes dormir en el sofá, aún así, dejaré la puerta de mi habitación abierta- le guiñó el ojo- Buenas noches…

-Miw… Tchí…

* * *

Ahora si que si... Lamento si se aburrieron :c Es que como estoy feliz, ya que quedé en la universidad que quería y en la carrera que quería, estoy sumamente inspirada, además que hace poco me llegó una Ymir de peluche *-* 3333

El otro día estaba viendo tele (las noticias, específicamente) & estaban reporteando a un tipo, y el punto es que se llamaba Rainer... Creo que es así como se escribe correctamente, y se pronuncia "Reiner". Al igual que "Braun", al parecer así se pronuncia y en realidad es Brown, como el apellido de Sasha "Brauss", que creo que se escribe Browse... Ya saben... Japoneses y sus pronunciaciones... xD

Hasta ahora, aunque no lo crean, no he leído ningún fic sobre YmiKuri de esta página ni de ninguna otra... Sólo quería publicar nada más, pero algún día leeré y les comentaré...

Y bueno, eso...

Ah, eeh... Mi PM está abierto al público... Si quieren cooperar con la historia, ya saben... Busco las mejores ideas de cómo Ymir se puede acercar a Historia o mejor aún, cómo puede conquistarla. Alguna idea, comentario u opinión que tengas, por interno. ;)

**Bleach010915: **Ymir x Historia forevah!

**arekulovesyaoi:** Gracias!

**jScarlet: **Jajajaja xDDD En eso tienes razón... Pero por ahora dejemoslo con que Ymir es indiferente.

**Williams West: **Oh, muchas gracias a tí por leer, espero nunca te equivoques :D

**Gunter:** :)) La verdad, actualizaré cada vez que termine un capítulo en mi cuaderno... Si, tengo un cuaderno donde escribo las historia & luego las paso al compu... Pero no les fallaré!, y no quiero demorarme mucho tampoco :c

**Guest(anonquerido): **Obvio que la continuaré ;D

Con comentarios como estos, dan muchas de seguir las historias o crear más...!

Se agradece el tiempo!


	3. Día 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**.

* * *

-Aquí están las hojas de inscripciones, toma unas cuantas y pégalas por ahí...-

-¿Qué?, estoy en mi rato libre, descansando... Además, ¿no crees que... es un poco tarde para esto?

-No te quejes, es tu culpa por no avisarnos. Eres una irresponsable

-¡Pero Jean!

-Nada de peros, los demás ya están trabajando en esto. Levántate y ayuda- mandaba el castaño riñendo a la morena que yacía acostada en una banca en el patio.

* * *

¿Por qué es tan solitaria?- preguntaba la rubia mirando a la pecosa que se levantaba sin ganas de la banca.

-Porque da miedo- respondió Springer.

-¿Qué?

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Ymir...

-Ah, porque da miedo- volvió a responder.

-¿Da miedo?

-No lo preguntes, es un hecho, no tiene amigos, su rendimiento es una asco y su humor... ni hablar- especificó el chico.

-¿La conoces?

-Todos en el instituto la conocen, desde los novatos, hasta los ya graduados, ni hablar de las chicas, ya las ha "probado" una por una- le susurró lo último-, por algo es la Titan Danzarina

-¿Eh?...

-suspiró- Cuatro son los Titanes: Reiner Braun, debido a su cuerpo y la potencia que tiene de atacar la muralla, así le dicen a la defensa contraria. Figurativamente, no es que los golpee- hizo un paréntesis-, es el "Titan Acorazado"- especificó haciendo las comillas con sus dedos-. Eren Jäger, necio, terco, violento, idealista, se deja llevar fácilmente, pero aún así lo da todo por el equipo. Es el Titan Bribón. Bertholdt Fubar, ¡su estatura es impresionante!, todos los jugadores de partidos anteriores le han temido por eso, no saben que es un chico tímido, pasivo y nervioso. Es un secreto -le guiñó el ojo- . Obviamente en la cancha cambia por completo, sabe dónde pertenece; "Titan Colosal". Y por último Ymir: Egoísta, egocéntrica, arrogante, narcisista, maleducada, cabeza hueca, tarada, malhumorada, problemática, ¡siempre está castigada!. Seguiría con los defectos, pero en fin, su rendimiento en los juegos es increíble, se mueve como una hoja en el viento... "Titan Danzarina".-el chico se cruzó de brazos-

-Wow, sabes mucho- se impresionó la rubia.

-Claro, soy un gran fan de los Chōsa Heidan, junto con Sasha...

-Espero que hoy no apliques tanto conocimiento y más destreza física...- habló un tercero.

-¡Y-Ymir!, ¿qué haces aquí!- se azaró Connie.

-Pues- la chica se introdujo el dedo meñique en la oreja derecha- esta es la escuela, ¿no?, además quiero pegar estas hojas de inscripción

-No puedes pegar nada en las paredes- le decía con las manos en su cintura.

-Eh... No... Estás estorbando el mural...

-¿Ah?- el ojiámbar volteó y si, estaba obstruyendo el paso al mural, uno de los tantos tableros que utilizan los clubes, alumnos, profesores e incluso la dirección para informaciones o cualquier otro aviso.

-Muévete- la morena dio un paso y con unos chinches pegó la hoja en el único espacio vacío que quedaba entre tantos papeles.

-¿A qué hora es la selección?- preguntó curioso a la más alta.

-Para empezar debes... ya sabes- apuntó el documento que estaba a su espalda con el pulgar-, escribir tu nombre y esas cosas, pero la verdad es que no sé si los elfos están permitidos- miró al chico esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Pero ve de todas formas... -se burló mientras se alejaba.

-Argh, es una grosera- refunfuñó apretando ambos puños.

* * *

-¡Ymir!

-Hey, ¿qué sucede, Armin?

-El juego de pasado mañana es contra los Shinpei

-Pan comido... - expresó la castaña, relajada.

-Es amistoso- volvió a hablar el rubio

-Aún más...

-Encárgate de avisarle a los demás...- le pidió con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah?... Ehhh... Lo mejor sería que... lo comentara después de la selección. ¿No crees?._ Eso, Ymir_. Quiero que los nuevos también sepan

-Buena idea... Nos vemos- se despidió el ayudante del entrenador.

-_Muy bien Ymir, te has ganado un descanso..._- La morena mentalmente se felicitó, observó a su alrededor, no quería que ninguno de los chicos la regañara-_ No hay moros en la costa_- y se tumbó de espalda en ese picudo, pero cómodo y verde césped. Se merecía un descanso, según ella... -¡La tarea de francés!

No lo podía creer, había olvidado completamente hacer los deberes, no quería que la castigaran, no podían castigarle, si era así, perdería la selección, los chicos se decepcionarían aún más y Shadis... Shadis le daría un castigo que valdría por tres. Se levantó rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba junto a sus compañeros.

-Oh, Ymir, ¿ya pegaste todas las inscripciones?- preguntó un ingenuo Bertholdt.

-Ah, em... Si, obvio que si, pf... am... Berth, bueno, ya sabes...

-Lo siento Ymir, sabes que el profesor me prohibió que te prestase mi cuaderno

-Reiner...

-Has llegado tarde, ya presté mis apuntes

-Bien, no importa, sólo quería comparar mi tarea con la de ustedes, quería saber si estaba correcta...- la morena quiso sonar casual.

-Si, claro- opinó Jean.

-Calla, Jean... Jean... ¡Jean!, tu apellido es francés, ayúdame

-Eso es discriminación, no porque mi apellido sea francés yo deba saber francés, además soy un grado menor que ustedes... ¡C'est scandaleux!- la titan lo miró esperanzada- Ja, broma

-Idiota...- le ofendió al castaño- ¿dónde está Thomas?

-Faltó a clases, pero vendrá a la selección- le respondió el más alto.

-_Bien, ahora si estoy muerta_. Nos vemos

* * *

-...25, 26, 27... Ow, maldición.

-Jaja, que mala suerte, me toca. Presta- la ojiámbar de un puntapié levantó el balón y comenzó a golpearle con sus rodillas, cabeza o pies mientras sus dos amigos contaban las tocadas.

-...4, 5, 6... Como que siento algo en el estómago...

-..10, 11... ¿Uh?- la rubia no entendía.

-Debe... ser... hambre...- comentaba algo agitada la castaña.

-¿Cómo que hambre, acabamos de comer... Siento un cosquilleo... como pájaros... 17, 18, 29, 20...- explicaba el chico.

-Es el nerviosismo- propuso Historia- Por la selección

-24, 25, 26, 27... Já, se te ha caído. Es empate

-No es eso, es que... me entró algo en el ojo- trató de mentir pestañeando rápidamente.

-Historia tiene razón, deben ser los nervios, habrá que relajarnos… Bien, te toca

-¿Yo?- la ojiceleste se apuntó con el dedo.

-Si, Connie y yo ya lo hicimos, te toca- le pasó el esférico, sonriendo.

-P-pero yo nunca he jugado- trató de zafarse, pero fue imposible.

-No te preocupes, solo patéalo- le dijo Springer.

La chica soltó el balón, esperó a que diera bote y le dio un puntapié, nada mal para ser su primera vez, el problema es que no midió la fuerza del golpe y quién sabe donde fue a parar...

-¡Aau!- se escuchó.

-Creo que ya lo encontré- dijo la chica patata.

-¿Dónde...?, oh, no puede ser. ¿Crees que se enoje?- preguntó asustado.

-O peor, ¿crees que nos deje participar en las selecciones?

-Miren, se está levantando- observó el chico.

-Estúpidos, de esta nadie se salva...- se sobaba la nuca mirando a su alrededor.

-Si nadie le dice, nunca sabrá quién fue, ¿cierto?- ahora si, a Connie le carcomían los nervios.

-¡Hey, Historia!, ¿a dónde vas?- la glotona trató de detenerla, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Si tan solo supiera de quién es este balón, lo moleré a golp~

-Disculpa...

-¿Eh?

-Eh... el balón...

-¿Qué?

-Yo lo pateé

-De esta no sale viva- comentaban los dos mirando de lejos.

-Um- la morena miró los celestes ojos de la rubia, eran intensos, brillantes... únicos- Ah, ten más cuidado la próxima- le entregó el balón.

-¿Te hice daño?- preguntó Historia.

-No, estoy bien

-Si quieres, podemos ir a la enfermería.

-No, gracias. Soy inmune a los balonazos- sonrió.

-Oh, si es así... lo siento- se volvió a disculpar. La pecosa dio media vuelta y se volvió a sentar en el césped, tomó un cuaderno entre sus manos y comenzó a escribir.

-_Está haciendo la tarea_- pensó la ojiceleste que aún estaba ahí. Se acercó un poco más- _No, está tratando de hacerla..._

-¿Qu~- Ymir sintió una respiración en su oreja y giró la cara hasta encontrarse con el perfil de la chica. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, la ojimiel no entendía qué rayos estaba pasando.

-¡Ah!- la bajita dio un paso atrás rápidamente, sonrojada- Yo m-me quería disculpar

-Eh, si, ya lo hiciste...

-Um... si... yo... aidós- se alejó velozmente.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí?- preguntó Connie, curioso.

-Sólo me disculpé y ya...

-¿Y te hizo nada?- otra pregunta por parte de su amiga.

-Nada...- respondió.

-Oh, el timbre... Nos vemos después, me toca de este lado. Adiós chicos- se despidió la castaña.

-Vamos a clase- le dijo el chico, mientras se adelantaba un poco, dejando a la ojiceleste atrás, quien miraba a lo lejos a una morena que aún después que sonara el aviso para entrar al salón se quedó sentada en ese picudo, pero cómodo y verde césped tratando de hacer la tarea.

-¿Hola?

-#¡Ymir!, ven a clase#

-No puedo, estoy haciendo la tarea

-#Por eso te llamo, hoy vinieron los alumnos en práctica. Petra está haciendo la tarea, no Rivaille. No pedirán la tarea"

-Voy de inmediato- la pecosa colgó su celular, cerró su cuaderno y se levantó, no se había dado cuenta que ya todos estaban en clase- _No todos..._- en efecto, en una esquina del patio se divisaba a una chica rubia, menudita y sus ojos tan celestes como el cielo.

-_Se levantó, ¿terminó su tarea?... Me está mirando_. Connie... ¿Connie?- miró a su derecha, pero su amigo ya no estaba- Oh, no, llegaré tarde...- se excusó para poder salir de la vista de la otra chica, rápidamente se fue al interior de la escuela.

-¿Ya se va?- se preguntó.

* * *

-¡Jajaja!, ¿viste como te miraba Levi?, agradece que no pidió los deberes

-Ya, basta. Ese maldito enano

-Te tenía en la mira... Ya sabes, tenía miedo de que le preguntaras alguna estupidez a Petra... Por los rumores

-¿Miedo?, dudo que ese... liliputiense pueda tener sentimientos

-Como tú...- hubo un silencio.

-Lo de los rumores sol~

-Chicos, Berth los está esperando- interrumpió Eren.

Los tres titanes emprendieron camino hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, donde se encontraba la cancha de fútbol. La selección estaba por comenzar. Apenas tocaron el césped, Franz se les acercó avisando que el entrenador Shadis se fue de emergencia al hospital, debido a que en la mañana comió un yoghurt con la fecha caducada y eso le produjo un severo malestar estomacal; y Armin tuvo que asistir a una reunión estudiantil de inmediato. En consecuencia de todo eso, como capitana del equipo, Ymir se tiene que hacer cargo del asunto.

-Sé que es un error dejarte a cargo, pero...- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo que un error, ya verás, ya verán todos, después que me cambie...

-Iré por la lista de voluntarios- ofreció el rubio mientras se dispersaban en distintas direcciones.

Por otro lado estaban Connie y Sasha que no podían estar quietos, pues, el nerviosismo estaba a mil.

-Les irá bien- les dijo su pequeña amiga para tranquilizarlos.

-Espero que si...- trataba de soltar el chico.

-Miren, ahí está Nanaba- apuntó la castaña- ¡Hey!, ¡Profesora Nanaba!- la maestra levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a sentar con ella?, así estarás en primera fila, apoyándonos- le sugirió el ojiámbar- ¿Estás lista?

-Estoy lista...- ambos se miraron, asintieron y decididos entraron a la cancha.

* * *

-¿Me puedo sentar?- preguntó la chica.

-Por supuesto. respondió la docente- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Connie y Sasha

-Ah, y... ¿nadie más?

-¿Qué?

-No, nada... Ellos dos son especiales... Recuerdo que una vez en mi clase pillé a Sasha comiéndose su almuerzo; ¡eran las nueve de la mañana!- Historia rió, hasta que se escuchó el sonido del silbato.

-¡Muy bien inútiles, hoy YO estoy a cargo...

-¿Dónde está el entrenador, y Armin?- preguntó uno.

La morena se le acercó, era un poco más alto que él- ¿A caso no has escuchado? ¡Yo estoy a cargo hoy!, tenía pensado omitir los ejercicios para de inmediato seleccionar, pero la sordera de este chico me hizo cambiar de opinión. Hagan fila y troten. Cuando vea que ya no puedan más, cuando se les termine el aire, cuando se deshidraten sudando o cuando vea que se arrastran por el césped, quizás considere hacer sonar el silbato...- todos la miraron-, comiencen, ¡ya!

Sin chistar comenzaron a trotar en una sola fila, la ojimiel se giró y miró hacia las gradas a ver si estaba la rubia, pero esperen, hay dos... Nanaba le devolvió la mirada y señaló a la pequeña rubia que estaba a su izquierda sin que ésta se diera cuenta, le guiñó el ojo y levantó los dos pulgares en señal de aprobación. La pecosa trató de hacerse la indiferente volteándose, en realidad se le dibujó una sonrisa por unos segundos, hasta que una carcajada de Jean la devolvió a la selección.

-¡Eh, Thomas!- saludó el castaño.

-Eh, chicos. ¿Qué tal?

-La selección...

-Ah, ¿y el entrenador?

-Se fue a cagar al hospital- respondió el mismo castaño.

-¿Y Armin?...- volvió a preguntar.

-Ymir está a cargo por hoy- Comentó Mikasa.

-Jeje, ¿está seguros?

-Hasta ahora va todo tranquilo- parló Braun, con los brazos cruzados y serio.

Ya se podía ver que algunos ya casi estaban caminando y se quejaban del cansancio- ¡Agradezcan que no está Shadis, o esto sería sólo el calentamiento!- les gritó la encargada.

-Yo creo que es buena capitana

-Uy, Berth y su eterno amor por Ymir...- se burló Jean.

-Comparto la opinión de Bertholdt. Y sólo son amigos- defendió Marco.

El pitido del silbato les avisada que ya podían parar- ¡Aliniense!

-Yo... ya-no... puedo...- dijo uno de los trotadores sin aliento y se fue apenas del lugar.

-Va a comenzar la selección... eh- ojea las hojas- Cuando diga su apellido...

* * *

-¿Por qué ese chico se fue si sólo trotó ocho minutos?- preguntó Historia.

-Mh... Tal vez así Ymir sabe quiénes se rinden fácilmente. Claro que bajo esa amenaza... una vez que comienzas a trotar, no hayas la hora en que el ejercicio acabe, y los minutos se te hacen eternos- explicó Nanaba.

* * *

-...ya que por ahora la defensa está compuesta por Ackerman y Kirschtein...- ambos entraron a la cancha y tomaron sus respectivos lugares- Comenzamos con... Asm... Ash... ¿Qué relámpagos dice aquí?

-Aschürtz- le susurró Fubar.

-Lo que dijo Berth

El chico se posicionó en el lateral izquierdo, desde el punto de vista de Jean, pero no se movía.

-¡Comienza!

Dio un paso hacia el balón pero no lo pudo patear, su miraba chocaba con la de Mikasa, le corría sudor frío desde la sien hasta gotear por el mentón, ¿a quién pasaba?, ¿cuál era el plan?. Los otros casi ni respiraban por lo concentrados que estaban mirando los movimientos del chico.

-L-lo siento capitana. Es imposible moverme si ella me mira así...- pálido caminó hacia el interior del instituto.

-¡Mikasa!- gritó la capitana, decepcionada al saber que estaban perdiendo novatos- Lo siguiente será que le...

* * *

-¿Por qué ella es así de...?

-Cabeza hueca, dura, enojona, arrogante...- la ojiazul decía palabras al aire.

-...dura...- seleccionó Historia,

-Es su forma de ser, con el tiempo aprendes a quererla... Vale la pena

* * *

Ya pasada hora y media, tan solo quedaban cuatro voluntarios. Todo el equipo actual formó un círculo mientras cuchicheaban y miraban a los que resistieron.

-Uno se rindió, otro no aguantó a que Mikasa lo mirara...

-Me pareció divertido- interrumpió Ackerman con un tono monótono.

-Ni hablar del que se fue corriendo porque vio que Reiner y Berth corrían hacía él

-Lo siento- se disculpó el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes- dijo la ojimiel- De los trece, solo cuatro quedan

-Miren, la de la cicatriz- comentó Jean- Parece que tiene potencial... y se ve ruda

-No la juzgues por el aspecto- riñó Marco, pero así era; su ceja estaba partida a la mitad por una cicatriz, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y sus ojos parecían adormilados.

* * *

-Creo que puede llegar a ser buena novia

-¿Qué?- la profesora le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

La morena se acercó a la chica, y la miró a los ojos- ¿Quieres entrar al equipo?

-¿Por qué tan directa?- susurró Thomas.

La chica no respondió, miró el cielo por unos segundos y luego volvió a los ojos de Ymir.

* * *

-¡Ah!, no, no... No piense así. No me gustan las chicas...- la pequeña movía las manos negativamente.

Nanaba suspiró y apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano para volver la mirada al evento.

* * *

-Pues, la verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué escribí mi nombre en ese papel- Por fin la chica habló. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué?- se preguntó Connie, casi inaudible.

La chica dio un paso hacia la pecosa y juntó su mejilla con la de ella, luego se retiró de ahí.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Eren, mirando los rostros de todos.

-Creo que ya está...- habló Franz mirando a Ymir.

-Ymir...- nombró la de pelo azabache.

-...ah, si... Felicitaciones, ya son parte del equipo... Sus uniformes estarán pasado mañana, sólo denme sus tallas, yo me encargaré de los nombres. Y el partido... será contra los Shinpei. Amistoso... Eso sería...

Los "veteranos" del equipo se retiraron, algunos a las duchas y otros a sus hogares, la morena ojeó los papeles por última vez y llamó a dos de los seleccionados:

-Browse, Springer- ambos voltearon extrañados- Buen trabajo- les dijo, luego se acercó al tercer seleccionado y comenzaron a charlar.

* * *

El dúo se quedó parado frente a la rubia, por unos segundos se miraron, hasta que reventaron en gritos.

-¡Felicitaciones!- les dijo Historia dándoles un apretado abrazo a los dos.

-Nunca imaginé que sería un Chōsa Heidan...- Connie estaba emocionado.

-No sabía que podía dar el 150% de mi potencial- Sasha estaba perpleja.

-Eso ya no importa... ¡Porque ya pertenecen al equipo!- la rubia estaba feliz por sus amigos.

Se abrazaron por segunda vez y luego se separaron, puesto que los jugadores oficiales se tenían que dar una ducha. La ojiceleste se quedó en las gradas mirando la pantalla de su celular, de momento le echaba vistazos a la cancha y suspiraba gracias a la emoción que le pegaron sus amigos- _Que bien por ellos_

Al cabo de un rato los tres iban caminando por el centro de la ciudad.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo- comentó el chico.

-¡Pizzería!- propuso la castaña.

-Vayamos a la que está enfrente- apuntó el ojiámbar ya cruzando la calle.

-Invitamos a Ymir- dijo Sasha

-¿Qué?

-Pero no pudo, tenía un asunto- Connie abrió la puerta y Sasha corrió de inmediato al mesón- Sentémonos atrás, ven...

-Lástima que no pudo venir- lamentó la rubia.

-Historia...

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica mientras se sentaban.

-Ya que Sasha no está...

-¿Mh?

-A Sasha le gusta Ymir- soltó de golpe, su amiga no sabía qué decir.

-Eh... ¿C-cómo lo sabes?

-Me dijeron...

-¿Y cómo sabes si es verdad o no?

-...No importa eso, pero si es verdad, no debemos dejar que pase algo entre ellas dos- dijo Connie mirando a todos lados por si se acercaba la chica patata.

La rubia lo miro fijamente- ¿Te gusta Sasha...?

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, sólo somos amigos, casi hermanos, y ahora compañeros de equipo... Solo la quiero proteger

-¿De qui~

-¡Chicos!- interrumpió la ojiámbar- Ojalá tengan hambre- puso la caja con la pizza en el centro de la mesa.

-¡Sasha!, te dije mediana, no extra grande- protestó el chico.

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó la pequeña extrañada por el poco tiempo que se demoraron en hacer la pizza.

-Apuesto a que insististe tanto que te la dieron de inmediato- la chica asintió- Bueno, no omitamos que ya te conocen...- Springer se encogió de hombros.

-¡Bon appétit!- exclamó la castaña levantando la tapa.

-¡Asegúrate- gritó el pequeño tomando rápidamente dos trozos, junto con Historia.

En diez minutos la caja ya estaba casi vacía, cada unos disfrutaba sus trozos.

-¡Ymir!- gritó la dependienta.

-Já, un nombre raro para que sea común- parló el de cabeza rapada, pero no era así; de repente vieron como una chica alta, morena y con pecas en ambas mejillas se levantaba para recibir su orden.

-¿No dijo que tenía asuntos?- la rubia ya estaba confundida.

-Miren, está con Nanaba... y le tomó la mano- dijo Connie casi con la boca abierta- La tercera seleccionada, ahora que me acuerdo...

-¿Qué?- la menudita no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Pertenecía a los Kenpeidan, además de ser del club de lucha, defensa personal y boxeo... La "Titan Femenina", no tiene el tamaño suficiente, pero su fuerza y estilo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo es única. Todos le tienen miedo, aunque tenga el tamaño que tenga... Annie Leonhardt. Ella e Ymir fueron novias. Por lo menos yo nunca las vi juntas, pero eso era lo que todos decían... y miren, ahora con Nanaba. ¿Cuántas más tendrá en su lista?, ¿a cuántas habrá ilusionado?- mencionaba Connie- En fin...

La rubia sólo se limitó a mirar a su amiga, la cual con cabeza baja miraba el trozo de masa que tenía frente a ella.

-¿No creen que la pizza está bastante deliciosa?- quiso romper el breve silencio, Sasha asintió mínimamente aún con la vista baja.

-Me voy a casa- habló la castaña que se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

* * *

-¿Pero cómo te hiciste eso en la mano?- interrogó a la morena tomándole la mano.

-Fui despistada, qué más da...

-En todo caso... Annie quedó seleccionada, ¿cuándo la invitarás a casa?, como en los viejos tiempos

-Ah, no sé... Hablando de ella... Hoy conversamos, cuando la selección finalizó, me comentaba que los Kenpeidan cambiaron de capitán apenas ella se cambió de escuela...

-Al fin y al cabo volvió a ti... Es donde pertenece

-Ya, cállate. Noté algo en su mirada...

-¿Ah?, ¿tiene más expresiones?

-S-n... Si, ya no bromees, quizás...- la morena no pudo terminar, su mirada chocó con unos ojos tan celestes, como el cielo, pero ya no tenían el brillo como el que vio hace un par de horas.

-¿...quizás...?- repitió la ojiazul.

Agitó su cabeza levemente-...ah, quizás deba mirar universidades

-...B-¿eh?... S-si... como pasa el tiempo-rememoraba nostálgicamente- ¿Ya has pensado lo que quieres estudiar?

-No

-¿No?

-Tengo tiempo para pensar

-Te recuerdo que te quedan unos meses antes de graduarte- Nanaba movía el dedo como un péndulo.

Tienes razón... Creo que hay demasiadas cosas que quiero hacer y ni me daré cuenta cuando el año termine...- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Eso fue tan... maduro...

-Lo soy

-Hpf... ¡jajajaja!

-Ya basta. Ya no tengo hambre, me adelantaré- Ymir se levantó y salió del local.

-¿Y la pizza qué?. Para llevar porfavor...

* * *

-¿Y?

Nada... Pregunté por todos los negocios, pero nada. Tampoco contesta su celular- respondió una Historia sin aliento por haber recorrido casi todo el centro en busca de su amiga.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas, yo le llamaré, tal vez esté en su casa- dijo Connie- Nos vemos mañana. Adiós

-Adiós

Tomaron distintas direcciones, pero la rubia tenía en mente presentarse en el domicilio de la castaña. Caminó un par de cuadras, el viaje le saldría corto si se fuera en metro, pero ¿para qué desperdiciar un fresco atardecer?. Sólo había ido dos veces a la casa de su amiga, aún así memorizo todo (aunque vivieran relativamente cerca); No quiere olvidar que tiene amigos, no quiere olvidar que es aceptada tal cual es.

-_¿Sabrá que le gusta a Sasha?_- se preguntó, tenía curiosidad, tiene curiosidad. Quiere ayudar a su amiga, las unirá pero... ¿Por qué Sasha no les dijo que les gustaban las... chicas?, bueno, ahora que todo se sabe ya no importa. Su misión desde ahora será emparejar a la chica patata y a la titan danzarina.

Ya estaba por llegar a su destino, desde el centro hasta la casa son cuatro estaciones, los pensamientos se roban el tiempo. "toc-toc", las luces están encendidas, un par de pasos le indican que están por abrir la puerta, esperen... -_¿Ymir?_- ¿Qué hace ahí?, ¿se equivocó de casa?, ¿era la dirección correcta?, si, si lo era.

La morena arqueó una ceja, los labios de la rubia se separaron unos centímetros- Sasha, te buscan

-¡Que pase!

-Está en su habitación- se limitó a decir caminando hacia alguna parte del primer piso.

Entró y cerró la puerta- Permiso- susurró, subió y le dio un leve golpecito a la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

-¡Historia!

-¡Sasha!, ¿qué te sucedió?- se sentó en la cama, al lado de la ojiámbar.

-Choqué

-¿Cómo?

-Después que salí del local, pensé en ir por el subte, pero no me quedaba dinero, así que comencé a caminar rápido, quería llegar luego a casa, entonces recordé que tenía que llamar a papá, metí la mano al bolsillo: ¡mi celular no estaba!- exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos-, lo comencé a buscar por todo mi cuerpo... bueno, tu me entiendes. Tampoco estaba en mi bolso, "quizás lo dejé en la pizzería pensé", me volteé y me golpeé con un letrero... Suerte que Ymir fue testigo del accidente y me trajo a casa

-¿Y tu celular?- preguntó Historia.

-Ah, se me había quedado en el vestidor, Ymir lo encontró- respondió sonriente.

-Tu moratón...

-Ah, -se toca la frente- ya se pasará

-¿Fue muy difícil indicarle la dirección a Ymir? El golpe...

-¿Qué? jajaja, nah, Ymir vive cerca, en el complejo de apartamentos, en la cuadra siguiente.

-Ah...-Historia silenció. ¿Cómo nunca la había visto por ahí antes?- Tal vez por eso...- susurró.

-¿Ah?

-No, nada- le sonrió.

En ese momento la otra castaña entró a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos, traía dos tazas y la posó sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Sabías que el té de Ymir es el mejor?- comentó Sasha sorbiendo un poco de la infusión.

-Yo me tengo que ir- dijo tomando su bolso.

-Pero el té...

-Gracias, pero ya se me hizo tarde, hay alguien que me espera en casa

-Oh, bien, en ese caso... ¡Ymir!... ¡Ymiiir!

-¡¿Quée?!- gritó la pecosa mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente y entraba a la habitación.

-¿Podrías acompañar a Historia a su casa?, se le ha hecho tarde

-¿Qué?, no, n-no es necesario- negaba la rubia.

-Vive a dos cuadras de ti... te será fácil- dijo la castaña más baja mientras pasaba la mirada entre ellas dos. Ymir se encogió de hombros.

-Ándale, dí que si...- suplicaba.

La titan les dio la espalda, las miró por encima de su hombro y salió de la habitación.

-Ahora no te será peligroso

-¿Eh?

-Ymir te acompañará

-Pero dijo nada

-El silencio tiene su lenguaje: sabe hacerse entender. Sólo ve, te estará esperando

La pequeña obedeció, bajó las escaleras, tenía razón; la puerta de entrada estaba abierta y la ojimiel estaba afuera.

-Hola, Ymir- escuchó desde dentro.

-Hola, tío

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Sasha...

-Oh, ¿y ahora qué hizo?

-Se golpeó la cabeza

-Esa chica... ¿te causó algún problema?

-No, ya me acostumbré

-De todas maneras, gracias por cuidarla

-No es necesario que me dé las gracias

-Siempre te preocupas por ella

-_¿Siempre?_- mentalizó Renz.

-Entró al equipo...

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamó el señor.

-De verdad- confirmó.

-¡Gracias!- le agradeció con un enorme abrazo.

-Se esforzó mucho- le comentó con una leve sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, enserio, no sé cómo pagarte todo, pero ya sabes, cuando quieras, sólo ven, esta también es tu casa- dijo el señor Browse con los ojos vidriosos.

-Gracias, tío

-Permiso, iré a ver a mi campeona- emocionado entró a la casa.

-Ho-hola señor Browse

-¡Historia!, hola, ¿tú también?

-Si... la verdad me preocupé

-Aish, no sé qué haré con ella- rodó los ojos.

-Adiós señor- se despidió rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella- Disculpa la demora.

Los próximos minutos hubo silencio, Historia sentía que molestaba, ya que Ymir después tendría que devolverse, pero aún así quería saber un par de cosas: ¿Sabe que le gusta a Sasha?, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?. Echó un vistazo fugaz a su acompañante, ¿cómo llegó a tener una relación tan íntima con Nanaba?, quiere respuestas, y ahora es el momento.

-¿Des~

-Llegamos

-¿Qué?

-Que llegamos

-¿A dónde?

-Eh -miró a su alrededor- ¿a tu casa?, en realidad no sé cuál es, pero ¿estamos cerca?

-Oh, si, si...- la ojiceleste caminó hasta la entrada de una casa, sacó las llaves de su bolso, la metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.- Ymir- nombró. La ojimiel se giró, ya se devolvía a su hogar- Gracias- acompañó con una sonrisa, luego entró.

La castaña se quedó para, olvidó todo a su alrededor, ¿dónde está?, ¿qué hace ahí?, su respiración se volvió densa y sentía una pizca de... ¿ansiedad?

-¿Ymir?- se escuchó de la nada.

-Eh, Mike, hola

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Voy a casa

-Nanaba está como loca, a poco ya iba a la policía

-Solo fueron un par de horas...

-Le dije que quizás te encontraste con tus amigos, que sé yo... Me asesinó con la mirada

-Lo siento

-No hay problema. ya es típico. Será mejor que te vayas ya

-Si, adiós

-Adiós

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- preguntó exaltada.

-Necesitaba despejarme, ya no te alteres

-¿Qué no me altere?, pues bien, mmh, saliste del negocio, dijiste que vendrías a casa. ¡Llegué y no estabas!

-Solo salí un rato- explicó la morena.

-¿Un rato?, querrás decir toda la tarde. Castigada

-¿Qué?, no puedes...

-¿Ah, no?, ya lo hice

-¡Ya estoy grandecita como para cuidarme sola!

-Cuidarte sola de asaltantes, pandilleros... ¿asesinos?. A tu habitación

-¡Ya, déjame!. Eres nadie para mandarme, no tienes derecho a castigarme. !No eres mi madre!

Guardaron silencio, Nanaba se quedó fija, Ymir por unos segundos miró los ojos azules, luego desvió, le dolía el pecho, sus propias palabras le calaron hondo, ¿por qué las dijo?, ¿por rabia a que no confiara en que se podía cuidar sola?, ¿por rabia a que le molestaba a que Nanaba la controlara demasiado?. Se quería disculpar, se debe disculpar.

-Y~

-Tengo miedo... Miedo a perderte- interrumpió-, has sido mi mejor amiga, no... como una hija, tantos años... -sonríe-. Ya luego entrarás a la universidad, estudiarás tanto que no tendrás tiempo para nosotras, te graduarás, harás tu vida, quizás ya no exista en esa etapa tuya. Duele. Te crié y después te veré partir de aquí... -se acercó a la pecosa y le acarició la mejilla- Puede que yo esté con Mike, o con cualquier otra persona, pero tú... tú siempre estarás primero, Ymir... Antes que todo

Ymir quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas se abstenían ¿Por qué?. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero sus palabras se negaban a salir ¿Por qué todo esto...?. Quería abrazarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía ¿Por qué todo esto está pasando?. Quería saber la respuesta ahora, pero no. ¿Quién sería el bendito erudito que contestara todas las interrogantes que hasta el momento ha tenido?. Solo quedaba esperar inmóvil, muda e indiferente a que Nanaba la mirara por última vez y abandonara la sala, así lo hizo. Con un suave golpe cerró la puerta de su cuarto, ese era el aviso para que se fuera a dormir, para que se diera cuenta que nunca ha estado y nunca estará sola...

* * *

Me demoré un poquito por crisis de creatividad :c

De todas las veces que iba a pasar el cap al compu, o me quedaba dormida (estúpido trabajo :c) o pasaba algo.

Anteayer (viernes) estuve desde las 5 de la tarde hasta la 12 de la noche escribiendo, todo bien, estaba super feliz de haber terminado de traspasarlo, pero no sé qué rayos apreté que se borró todo!, me irrité, apagué el compu, después medité y ayer (sábado), llegué del trabajo (15.45) y lo primero que hice fue encender el notebook y comencé a escribir, después de corregir, arreglar algunos detalles y todo eso, ahora, son las 0:56 am, y aquí estoy, terminando esta explicación por la demora, y eso que en unas horas más debo ir a trabajar, si, lo sé, que pena mi vida, trabajar un domingo U_U xD Todo sea porque ustedes disfruten :D

Hablando de cosas bizarras, el otro día leí un fic que contenía YmirxArmin... ¡YMIRXARMIN!, casi me caí de la silla...

Um... Es idea mía o creo que Historia ya se dio por vencida con Ymir, osea, leí el cap 54 y quedé IMPAKTADA!

Ojalá no sea así, sino lloraré. Ellas deben estar juntas para siempre :c

* * *

**Leger: **Acá está la actualización! ;D

**Link-Girl Yuri fan:** Es que quería drama(?) U_U Me guié por lo que pasó en el capítulo 50 :c, en las hojas perdidas ;O;

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Paz!


End file.
